I'm not an alcoholic! I'm a drunk
by winter-flower-14
Summary: Ookami is a traveler. With a slight drinking problem, but whatever she can take care of herself and anyone who says different can shove it. However What happens when she meets a tall blonde who takes a liking to her, and she takes a liking to him. VashXO


_Ok ,so this is a short trigun fan-fiction for a friend. I't'll probably have three chapters tops so not a big story plot. I'm not the best writer I admit that so please review and give me tips. I love constructive critisism, but if your a dick about it I will ignore you so please, be nice!_

"God it's hot today." Ookami said as she sheilded her eyes from the sun with her hands. She had been wandering around the dessert for two days, no particular reason she just wanted to get away for a while. A couple hours later Ookami came across a town, once she got a drink of water she made her way to her favorite place, the bar. Alcohol and her were best friends, one mught even say she was an alcoholic. Not that she would agree, she never drank enough to wasted just enough to get more outgoing. Ookami was a shy person, not by choice but when she went to talk to people she would always freeze up and have to go re-think her words over again in her head. It was an exhausting routine so she took up drinking, it worked pretty well as far as she could tell so anyone who didn't like it could kiss her ass.

Ookami snaped out of her day-dreaming once she got to the bar, she took a breath and walked into it, what she saw next was probably the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life. On one of the tables was a very tall very drunk man yelling something and dancing. Trying not to draw attention Ookami giggled into her sleeve and walked over to the bar and ordered her drink.

Several drinks later Ookami was rocking in her seat laughing histerically at the man on the table, she was having a blast. She ordered another drink and continued to watch. She coudn't help but think he looked familiar. Maybe she pasted him in one of her previous towns? As Ookami was thinking it over she suddenly fell out of her seat startled at the sound of a gun being fired.

"What the hell?" She crawled back onto her seat and looked around to see who fired the bullet. She saw another tall man, not as tall as the one on the table but still taller than her. He looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks and had a shaggy beard with filthy finger-nails.

"I found him! Come one!" the man yelled and then the bar was suddenly surrounded with men holding guns and knives. Ookami's first thought was to get the hell out but then saw that they were blocking the doors so instead sat quietly waiting for what was going to happen.

Eventually the guy who first drew the gun began to talk.

"We finally found you, we've been looking all over and now we're finally going to get that sixty billion double dollar reward. Isn't that right, vash the Stampede?"

The man on the table turned to look at the man and that's when Ookami noticed didn't look a bit as drunk as he was acting. Than it hit her, this was the famous outlaw, Vash the Stampede. She had heard stories of him while she was traveling, but, she expected someone a bit scarier. Instead she saw a blonde with a goofy look on his face.

"Shoot him!" Ookami was shaken out of her thoughts but guns firing eberywhere, she made a dive under her bar stool and covered her head too afraid to even open her eyes. Once the shooting stopped Ookami slowly opened her eyes to see what happened, she was shocked to find Vash standing in the middle of the room with all the men who tried to kill him laying on the floor un-moving. Her first thought was they were all dead but a second look showed they were just unconsious or to scared to move. Slowly Ookami got up to get a better look at vash but his back was turned to her, she walked a little to the side but when she got around to get a look he was already throwing up and wobbling out of the bar.

Ookami watched him leave with a very confused look on her face, she couldn't decide if her was a threat or just dumb. Finally after a moment of contemplation she shrugged it off and went off to a hotel once she finished her drink. The hotel room wasn't very impresive, a small bed in the corner and a dresser across from it. It had a small bathroom and a big square window I the center of the room letting in the beam of the moon. Sighing Ookami took off her shirt and pants and crawling into her bed in only an undershirt and boy-shorts.

"Man today was weird, I wonder where that vash guy went off to, if he's wanted then where would he go? Maybe he left all together. She thought about a little more then drifted off to sleep. Completely unaware of the tall blonde being yelled at by a short insurance girl a few doors down.


End file.
